


【蔵不二】花边新闻

by suki_irene



Series: 网王产出 [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_irene/pseuds/suki_irene
Summary: 旧文搬运备份文中其他学校选手的名字来源公式书，充满私设
Relationships: 白石蔵ノ介/不二周助
Series: 网王产出 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788658
Kudos: 2





	【蔵不二】花边新闻

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运备份
> 
> 文中其他学校选手的名字来源公式书，充满私设

  


偶尔也会有信寄到训练基地来。

“白石，有你的信。”

这天迹部不在，201的三人正在例行茶会时，橘走进餐厅，递过来一个白信封。

“要来杯茶吗？”幸村问。

“好啊，”橘欣然应邀，坐在了迹部平常的位置上，“没想到这个年代还有寄信的。”

不二笑笑：“不好吗？把自己的心情一笔一笔地写下来，在收到回信前一直不安地期待着，我倒觉得有种特别的浪漫感。”

“照你这么说，多半……”幸村给橘倒了茶，侧过脸问白石，“是情书吗？”

“不，我想只是因为他没有我的手机号……”

白石抬头，见两个室友都一脸八卦地看着自己，无奈补充：“是玉置君，说要约战，问我什么时候回去。”

另外两人一起恍然大悟脸，只有不二摇摇头：“不认识。”

橘好心给他科普：“是黑潮的部长，和歌山的。去年西日本大赛上他跟白石打过一场，之后一直缠着白石说要一雪前耻来着。”

“哦————？”

不二把尾音拉长出了七八个弧度，意味深长地瞥了一眼白石，后者被他这一眼看得汗毛倒竖。

不二脸上笑意更浓，只同橘继续说话：“白石在关西也很受关注嘛。”

“那当然了，比手冢在关东的人气也没差到哪儿去。你们也知道四天宝寺的出阵一向没啥规律，导致有的单打选手为了对上他甚至把自己安进双打里去的。”橘好笑地掰着手指数了起来，“那次兜的志野倒是成功在双打里撞上白石了，结果差点打成今年半决赛的时候千岁和手冢那样；还有……”

白石差点打掉茶杯：“橘君我和你远日无怨近日无仇——”

“有的吧。”幸村突然打断了他，“你们学校的千岁之前不是橘的搭档吗？”

“幸村君？？？”

————————————

区别于这一桌（主要是白石）的喧闹，不远处还有另外四个人正安静（？）地吃着茶点。

“白石学长果然很厉害啊！”切原突然没话找话。

“恕我直言，哪个部长没招惹过那么七八九十个人呢。”财前回答。

“木手学长有吗？”日吉问，“我只知道丸井学长。”

切原又挖了一勺蛋糕：“双打的话，那次去英国，木手学长和不二学长打过。”

海堂沉默了一下才开口：“……六角。”

“就算你这么说……”切原想了想，“……六角的部长是谁啊？”

“不是佐伯学长吗？”日吉问。

“不是，是那个一年级。”海堂答道。

“一年级的部长？哈哈哈好厉害！”

日吉与财前对视一眼，一致决定无视掉大笑的切原。

“这么算来的话跟不二学长关系不错的部长还真不少。”日吉转换了话题，“如果升学的时候部长能把不二学长拉到冰帝来就好了，又可以多一个下克上的对象。”

“不可能。”海堂想也没想就否定了。

财前也摇头：“你这思维跳跃是不是有点快……迹部学长和不二学长关系好吗？”

“我本来也没这么以为的，最近才发现他们好像意外地很熟。”日吉耸耸肩，“再说了，升学又不只看社团。冰帝条件优越，以后想出国或直升大学部都很方便。”

“没记错的话，咱们四个学校的高中部里，偏差值最高的是立海和我们。”财前敲着桌子反驳。

“诶？就、就是嘛，立海才是霸者！我们的BIG3是最强的！”切原赶忙接上话头，“不管单打还是双打都不会输给别人！”

海堂：“……”

日吉：“……”

财前：“……”

切原你搞清楚状况了吗。

日吉忍住揉太阳穴的冲动，又开口：“立海在神奈川，四天宝寺远在关西，哪有我们冰帝在东京来得方便。”

海堂满脸黑线：“别说得像不二前辈已经决定离开青学了一样。”

财前索性也跟他杠上了：“你们冰帝和立海可都有我们关西出身的前辈。”

“啊？谁？”切原一脸懵逼。

海堂：“……”

日吉：“……”

财前：“……立海的学长们真辛苦。”

“谁家的前辈不辛苦呢。”日吉想起什么似的感慨了一句。

“……是啊。”海堂应声，连切原都放下了勺子。

“你们三个怎么了？”财前有点奇怪地看着室友们。

“想起刚进来的那场比赛了。”日吉说，“你还没来的时候。”

通过特殊途径进入集训的财前：“……”

感觉自己被排挤。

“财前，如果在集训的这些人中选一个和你双打搭档，你会选谁？”切原突然好奇。

“谦也前辈。”

“如果他有搭档了呢？”

“谁啊……”财前皱眉，“那就白石部长。”

“白石学长和谦也学长搭档了呢？”

“千岁前辈。”

“千岁学长和橘学长……喂那是我的蛋糕！”

“你哪来那么多如果啊。”财前对这种没事找事的假设深感不满，作势要去抢切原的盘子，被切原迅速护住。“只要人数不是单数，总能找到一个人的。”

“接下来你要和你选的这个搭档进行单打比赛，只有赢的人才能留下来，你会怎么办？”日吉替切原接着问道。

“谁的主意这么丧心病狂——哦，你们那时是这么回事啊。”

财前想了想，端起茶杯喝了一口：“那不就只能拼命了吗——毕竟，胜者为王啊。”

————————————

“得了吧，被人关注有什么不好的。”橘说，“一年级的时候你们那个部长不是也很关照你吗？”

“一年级？白石你风流债还挺丰富的嘛。”幸村听橘数了半天，已经笑得直不起身来。

“我不是我没有他只是想讨好我姐……”白石扶着额头有气无力地辩解。

“……噗。”不二终于也没忍住笑出了声，肩膀一抖一抖的。

“放心吧，不二不会误会你的。”幸村拽拽白石的袖子，凑到他耳边低声说，“他自己也差不多这样。”

“……你这么一说我一点都不觉得高兴了。”

白石刚转过头来，就撞上了一双湛蓝的眼睛——甚至能从中读出“这下抓了个正着”的意思。他转脸看了看幸村——对方朝他眨眨眼——又回头看看不二，干脆哀嚎一声趴在了桌子上。

不二也看了一眼幸村，再次笑出了声。

  



End file.
